1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of telephony and more particularly to a system and method for providing promotional messages to end-user telephony subscribers.
2) Description of the Related Art
Telephony systems have been proposed which allow subscribers to place telephone calls for free or at reduced rates in exchange for exposing the subscriber to advertiser-sponsored promotional messages. Generally, prior art systems of this type fall into one of two categories: (a) systems which incorporate message front-loading; and (b) systems which incorporate mid-call message cycling.
Message front loading systems allow a caller to hear a fixed amount of advertising before an outbound call is connected in exchange for a fixed amount of free or subsidized communication time. In such a system, a caller dials in to the telephony system and hears a predetermined amount of advertising or other sponsored or promotional messaging. After the message period has ended, the caller is connected to the call destination for a predetermined period of time during which the caller may talk with a called party. At the end of the predetermined period of time, the connection is terminated or may continue subject to fees (i.e., it is no longer free or subsidized).
Such message front loading systems suffer several disadvantages. There is provided no flexibility for a caller to earn a period of time for free or subsidized calling which closely matches the desired length of the call. Callers do not have the option to hear a brief amount of advertising in exchange for a brief period of free or subsidized time, or conversely, to hear an extended amount of advertising in exchange for an extended period of free or subsidized time.
If a caller only desires to place a brief call, they must still wait through a long advertisement or fixed series of advertisements before the call is connected. As the messages are played before the call is connected, the caller may lose a substantial amount of time which was invested in the advertisement(s) if the called party does not answer or is busy. Conversely, if a caller desires to place a call requiring a longer time period than that allowed in exchange for hearing the message(s), the system does not provide flexibility to allow the caller to earn a longer time allotment if they so desire by hearing additional advertising. The call is automatically disconnected, or reverts to a per-minute or other rate basis, at the end of the time period provided by the system based on the promotional message(s) played before the call.
Also, such a system does not provide flexibility to allow callers to extend their free or subsidized time allotment during the call, if necessary or desired to extend their conversation without being disconnected or without reverting to a per minute or other rate-based service.
Meanwhile, mid-call message cycling systems allow a caller to hear commercial messages at regular intervals throughout the duration of their call, earning a period of time for free or subsidized calling for each message heard. With such systems, a caller accesses the service, hears a single, brief message and then is connected for a predetermined, and typically brief (e.g., two minutes) time allotment of free or subsidized calling. Upon expiration of the time allotment, another message is interjected into the conversation, allowing the caller to earn an additional allotment of time for free or subsidized calling, and the process repeats.
However, such mid-call cycling systems also suffer considerable limitations. First, a caller is unable to earn an extended time allotment for uninterrupted free or subsidized calling before the call is placed because they cannot control the number of messages heard before the call is placed, and therefore they cannot control the duration of the period of free or subsidized calling earned. This introduces significant limitations with respect to the type of calls which can be placed via the service. For example, a caller cannot communicate for an extended period of time without revealing the fact that they are using a sponsored communication service. This may be a significant limitation for a caller who desires to use the service to call businesses or professional colleagues or other parties to whom they may not desire revealing that they are using a sponsored calling service, or otherwise to not want to be subject to periodic interruptions.
Second, because callers do not have an option to earn an extended time allotment for free or subsidized calling by listening to multiple messages either at the beginning or during the call, callers must endure relatively frequent interruptions throughout the call at relatively short intervals. This is particularly inconvenient since callers cannot control the timing of message interjections and consequently messages may be played at awkward or otherwise inconvenient times during the call.
Also, because callers do not have an option to control the amount of time initially earned for free or subsidized calling by listening to as many messages as they may choose to hear at the beginning of the call, such services are not useful for transmitting facsimiles, checking voicemails, or accessing the Internet since interjected messages would interfere with the communication.
In consideration of the above-noted drawbacks of the related art, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system which allows a user to select a number of promotional messages which are played to earn a desired period of time for free or subsidized calling. Thus, a user may earn time allotment which closely matches the desired length of the call.
It would also be advantageous to provide a system and method which allows a user to request that additional promotional messages be played at the user's convenience during a connection to earn additional free or subsidized connection time. Thus, a user may extend their connection time as long as they desire by earning additional free or subsidized time by listening to any number of messages played at any time during a call at the user's request.
It would also be advantageous to provide a system and method which provides a warning tone to a user informing them that their free or subsidized connection time is about to expire. Thus, a user may end their connection in an orderly fashion, or, if desired, request additional promotional messages to earn additional free or subsidized connection time.
Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.